


Jealous Hearts

by songofgallifrey



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Braxiatel Collection, F/M, Gallifrey, Time-Lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braxiatel eyed Wolsely, knowing the cat was up to something. He hated the way the cat was looking smugly at him as he sat curled in Benny's lap, as though it had won a victory over him and he hated losing. Braxiatel/Bernice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Hearts

Braxiatel was quite certain Wolseley the Cat was watching him. He was currently sitting in his marble office, leaning back in his chair and felt a pair of cat eyes watching him from the shadows of his office as he worked. He paused, listening to the sound of the cat's breathing and stopped his paperwork, leaning his chin on his knuckles. “I know you're there.” Braxiatel spoke calmly. He had never been too fond of cats. More or less Wolseley with the way he left cat hairs all over his favourite suits and Braxiatel tried not to cringe at the thought. 

Wolseley made no sound apart from his steady breathing. His eyes flickering in the dark corners of his office. Braxiatel's lips twitched up in annoyance, hoping the pesky animal would go away quite soon. He could never understand Benny's love for the cat and he went back to his work, ignoring the gaze of the cat as he did so. In Ancient Egyptian Times on Sol 3, cats used to be worshipped like Gods. But Braxiatel was not a human and nor did he believe in any type of God. The cat in front of him was merely a primitive species in his eyes. 

Wolseley slowly crept forward from the shadows, his tail up slightly and flickering and the cat was currently holding something up in his mouth and as Wolseley moved closer to his mahogany desk, Braxiatel could see it was a dead mouse hanging limply with a trickle of blood seeping from it's stomach where the cat's fangs were sinking into it's skin and the cat jumped up onto Braxiatel's desk before spitting the dead mouse right on top of Braxiatel's paper work. 

Charming. Braxiatel eyed the dead creature with disgust before looking back up at Wolseley to see the cat licking it's front paws and gave a slight sneer to the cat. “Shoo,” Braxiatel ordered, wanting the cat to go away. But the cat did not budge. He sighed and picked up the mouse, moving it far away from his desk as possible but the cat gave a slight hiss when it did so and Braxiatel stopped in mid-air and he moved the mouse back to where it was and the cat resumed cleaning itself.

The door suddenly barged opened and Benny walked in. Braxiatel looked up to see her in her usual gear and raised an eyebrow. “When are you ever going to learn how to knock?”

Benny merely shrugged and sat down opposite him. “Ah, I don't have to. I have special access to your office.” She smirked before she saw Wolseley on the desk and she cooed at him. “Oh, you good boy. Catching your kill!” She stroked him and Wolseley stopped cleaning himself and he jumped back down to Benny's lap where he made himself comfy.

Braxiatel eyed Wolseley, knowing the cat was up to something. He hated the way the cat was looking smugly at him as he sat curled up in Benny's lap quite contently, as though it had won a victory over him. Braxiatel hated losing. Was it possibly that Wolseley knew of his...of his feelings towards Benny? No. That was ridiculous. “Is there a particular reason you have come to see me?”

“Ah, you know. Thought I pop down to see how you're doing.” She petted her cat and peered over her desk to see what Braxiatel was working on. “Still negotiating with the Ice Warriors? I thought you've finished with that ages ago?”

“You know what the Ice Warriors are like. Very touchy race,” Braxiatel drawled, putting away his paper work. He ignored the sound of Wolseley purring. “Still with Jason?” He randomly asked. 

“No. He's buggered off somewhere now. No doubt he's off to write more of his famous xenopornogrpahy.” Benny huffed. She always seems to be getting more annoyed with her ex-husband/husband of late. Even more than usual. 

Braxiatel looked uncomfortable at the mention of it. His people were never really comfortable with the idea of xenopornography. Then again, his people were never comfortable with any sort of contact with other species. “Charming, I'm sure. Certainly not a career path I'm hoping you're not thinking of going down.”

Benny chuckled. “Trust me, I'm quite happy digging in muddy fields.” Wolseley eyed Braxiatel as though somewhat judging him. Braxiatel glared back. Benny, sensing something between the animal and the ancient Time-Lord laughed. “Goddess, are you jealous Brax?” Benny asked with a smirk. “Of a cat?” 

He blinked and tore his gaze away from the cat to look up at Benny. “I am not.” Braxiatel replied, affronted. 

“Yes you are,” Benny laughed back, still petting Wolseley who looked nonetheless pleased by Benny laughing and disrupting his comfort zone. “You are jealous of a cat!” She knew Braxiatel would never admit it outright, but Benny had known Brax long enough to read some of his facial expressions. 

He gave a slight scowl and turned to look somewhere else that wasn't at Benny and Wolseley. “Hmph,” He replied. “Could you kindly remove the dead mouse from my desk?”

Benny, still laughing removed the dead mouse from his desk and put it in a nearby bin and the cat merely continued to glower at him. “I'm going to have to tell Jason you're jealous of a cat.”

“For the last time Benny, I am not jealous.” He stressed to her. “Now, can we try and act a little more mature?”

“Oh, have you got your grumpy face on today?” Benny smirked but she did as he requested to and ceased laughing but amusement could still be seen in her eyes. “Very well.” She got up and took the cat with her, holding him contently in her arms. “I shall leave you to your paper work and not get on your bad side.”

Damn it. He liked her. He wanted Benny to stay. But was like more than enough for him to love her? Benny...Benny Surprise Summerfield. A woman that Braxiatel felt almost worthy of being by his side and he swallowed down his pride before nodding. Even if he did out right tell Benny he loved her, Benny would only think of it as him using love as a motive. No...Benny could never know. But Wolseley knew. That he was sure off. Was Wolseley jealous of him? Were the cat and the Time-Lord jealous of each other? “Very well. I shall see you later tonight perhaps.”

“Why, is there something happening tonight?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps. I might even make myself an appearance at the pub.”

Benny nodded. “Then I may see you there,” She gave him a smile. “I will see you soon Brax.” With that, she left his office, taking Wolseley with her and closed the door until it clicked.

Braxiatel sighed, rubbing his stubble and he glanced towards the antique mirror he kept in his office. He stood up and walked over to it, straightening his tie where there stood another him, completely identical. Almost identical if he wasn't wearing different cuff links. “Hello old friend.” Braxiatel spoke coolly, knowing it was time. “Have you come out to play?”


End file.
